Draco's Obsessions
by NamiNamiNamiko
Summary: Yaoi Lemon HarryxDraco, Draco finds himself running away from home in his attempt to escape a loveless family.
1. This photograph is proof

The blood seeped through the towel which was lightly held to draco malfoys slit wrist. He had been repeating that habit far too many times, so much that the familiar sensation of the knife slicing through his pale skin had become almost routine, almost pleasure. He never had died from his attempts as he had secretly hoped, but the pain brought to him an almost comforting pleasure which with every fiber of his being he had often yearned for, seeking far from what he had received from his loveless family, and pain seemed the only option to turn to.  
  
A knock upon his door stirred him from his musings. He quickly proceeded to wrap the towel tightly around the knife, which was dripping with the crimson, distasteful blood of his own.  
  
At that moment his father pushed the door open, revealing what his truthful eyes did not want to see. "Draco." He gasped, barely a whisper, had the room not been deadly silent his words would have disappeared. His voice hushed he repeated "Draco… Tell me that blood is fake." Draco clearly wasn't as shocked as his father. He stared into the awekward silence for a few seconds, before saying "Father, the blood is fake."  
  
His father had obviously forgotten what he had come to speak with Draco about, and watching the retreat of his back, Draco couldn't really say he really cared. "he doesn't _fucking_ love me." He uttered those five words under his breath with the most distaste and venom in his voice that he could muster, few seconds of silence passed before his eyes opened wide in shock and he screamed "NOBODY _FUCKING_ LOVES ME! NOT EVEN MY OWN _FUCKING_ FAMILY," he spat then speaking in a more quiet voice "He wouldn't even notice if I was fucking dead, he's so caught up in his own little world… in his job… I _HATE_ HIM!!!!" He screamed more loudly, his shreik reverberating off the marble walls of his room, the bitter venom in his voice only more poisoned by his words. He turned towards his mirror, breathing shakily as he looked into his reflection, into his very own face riddled with fear and hatred as he put his fist right through the mirror, shards of glass fell upon him, some stuck out of his knuckles where his fist had collided with the, once untouched, mirror. But his inner scars were searing with far too much pain to care about the physical ones lined on his pale cream skin.

* * *

In the dining hall, his father was seated in one of the softest red plush thrones, awaiting his sons arrival before beginning to devour the meal before him. Draco and Lucius each swallowed their food slowly, in awekward silence. Until Lucius spoke, his voice barely a whisper, yet each word shattering Draco's mind like a thousand shards of glass. "I know what you've been doing Draco." He accused. Draco stared at the way the tendrils of smoke from his Fathers meal were slowly curving around the anguished features of his face, giving him the appearance of an old powerful wizard. Draco spun and faced the door, eagerly eyeing it as if willing to run out. But he did not run. "Do you?" He stated more than asked.  
  
Before his father responded he straightened his bent legs, pushing the chair backwards with a loud screech, and walked out of the room slowly. As soon as he emmerged into the hallway, he broke into a run, each footstep echoing a thousand times louder than it would have in a normal house.  
  
Upon reaching his room, he flung open the door and walking past the broken mirror, he found the item he had seeked, an old battered suitcase was leaning against the side of his closet, lifting the object, he quickly discarded it onto an empty bed. He set about his task quickly, rummaging through drawers and tossing the necessary clothes into the case. He heaved the kitchen knife out of its hiding place and immediatley slashed a cut in the side of his mattress, gingerly feeling around inside the mattress he found his victim, he pulled out a wad of muggle cash and a heap of gold wizarding coins, he would need those.  
  
Zipping up his suitcase, he lugged the load down the stairs, upon reaching the landing he gasped. "Uh-oh." He spoke, feeling totally lame at having said it. From the bottom of the stairs his mother had an unusual glint in her eyes. "uh-oh is right!" she smiled. "where do you think you're going young man?" She said. Draco just stood there staring at her, mouth open and gaping like a fish. "Away." He finally replied, blushing. "I'm not stopping you." She acknowledged steadily. "Good!" Shouted draco, the venom in his voice causing the bile to rise in the back of his throat. Before he changed his mind, he forced his way past his mother, causing her to stumble. Behind him he called "Goodbye Narcissa." Calling his beloved mother by only her first name so as not to have second thoughts about how much he loved what he was destined to leave behind. Behind his retreating back his mother had cried a tear which her son would never realise she had shed as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

**A/N-** sorry this is so short, i have to make the next one longer I was just under a heap of stress and didnt have much time to write this, if you like it PLEASE review, coz if you dont, who will? the reveiw fairy? pfft, and i thought i didnt beleive in the tooth fairy, okay that doesnt make sense but oh well. Feedback is cat chow, please feed teh kitty nn


	2. Love don't live here anymore

Upon his slamming of the door which had caused the boy to almost jump out of his own skin, he set a foot onto the first marble step, he took a mouthful of air and as his breath hitched he realised there was no turning back. He set one foot in front of the other until he reached the gate to the manor. "No going back." He said angrily, his silver eyes reflected a look of pure venom as he spat on the lawn behind the iron gate. His finger subconciously pressed the golden button which controlled the gate. The entry slowly but surely opening, awaiting his departure.

Draco lugged his suitcase out onto the kurb, after securing the luggage, he promptly stuck out his right arm in the direction of the silent street. In less than two seconds, a lofty purple bus came rumbling down the street. Once parked, its door opened invitingly for him, beckoning him to step in. Draco stepped up only one step before a squat retired man greeted him. "Tha'll be 13 Galleons please." Draco's eyes widened the tiniest bit whilst he wondered where the man had come from, it had certainly appeared as if there were no one on the bus. He reached into the suit case, pulled out said gold coins and handed them to this man. "Where to Mister Malfoy." Draco's eyes in turn widened again as he thought, how did he know my name? actually now that he realised, it was the _Malfoy _manor. He rode it off and replied "Diagon Alley."

He looked down the bus wondering why it was laiden with beds and as his eyes meandered down to the very last bed he looked back up at the man... only... there was no man. "Very mysterious... he didn't even tell me his name." he muttered under his breath, deciding to let it go. He went to lug his suitcase to the last bed, which he had decided looked very cosy, and he became conscious of his bag bearing no presence beside him, that odd man had taken it. The thundering rumble of the engine started up, and at that moment he regretted not hastily sitting. As the bus took launch Draco found himself on the floor, hands and legs up in the air like a dead cockroach, sliding to the other end of the bus, only did he realise he was all the way at the other end of said bus when his bottom half his the wall with a soft thud.

The bus had paused at some traffic lights and Draco seized the opportunity to swiftly progress to the bed which he had eyed so needily before. No sooner had he reached the bed and clung onto one of the poles attatched to the end, than the bus fired up, launching itself into the depths of london.

The rest of the ride was a more peaceful one, the platinum haired boy had actually adapted to his speeding surroundings and no sooner learnt to fall asleep. As the tired boy slept, a strange squat retired old man stood above him, stroking his hair, a gesture that the teen would never know, as the old man hobbled back towards the front of the quiet bus.

Awoken by the sudden halt of the bus, Draco fell out of the bed. "Are we there already?" he wondered aloud to no one in particular. Standing, he made his way to the front of the bus, the man he had seen earlier appeared, departing his control wing. "This is your stop Mister Malfoy." Stated the odd man. Draco thanked him and hauled his luggage off the bus. No sooner had he stepped onto the pavement than the bus had thundered up and launched itself into the night. Strange man, thought Draco.

He felt something wet nudging his hand, and when he looked down there was a black labrador nuzzling the palm of his hand. He noted it had no colar. "You must be a stray." He said to the dog. At this, the puppy sat down and wagged her tail, looking up at Draco through her huge brown eyes. "Well aren't you cute." He muttered more to himself than the dog. He lifted her back leg. "hmm, you're a girl then huh?" The dog continued to wag it's tail. "Hmm... nice meeting you then." He whispered and turned to walk away, he had barely taken three paces before he felt that familiar wet nose on the palm of his hand. The sides of his mouth curved into a smirk. "What do you want then?" He asked. The dog nuzzled his legs. "Oh alright then." He rolled his eyes, hardly beleiving he was giving in to a dog. "I suppose you'll need a name then," He paused for a second thinking, and then slowly he said, "I'll call you... dog... that way, if you die, I wont be too attatched," He shrugged, the familiar smirk taking place on his features before he said. "Come on then Dog."

* * *

© Stephii the Vampire Queen (killed the king you see)

(A/N)- despite my bad comments, I've decided to continue writing, perhaps someone will like it, sorry for the lack of grusome or sexy stuff in this chappy... it starts off a little slow... well.. it moves fast but then again im no having those long boring conversations which are the things that ruin some fics


	3. The Locked Box

(**AN** sorry about the long awaiting of this chapter ive been really busy and havent really gotten around to writing it, also this chapter is from where harry is and his point of view)

Harry watched as the black labrador lapped at the water inside a goldfish tank. Draco hadn't realised that Harry had been following him all along and had left the cave he had found unnattended. Harry had sneaked in and began rummaging through draco's items. He heard a thud, his head snapped up, he snatched the item that he was holding, threw on his invisibility cloak and waited. Though there was no noise, Harry decided that it was too dangerous to hang around there for too long and tiptoed out of the cave. From outside he watched Draco return with a ham for him and his dog. Harry turned his back on the scene. He'd need to find his own hiding place if he was going to watch him. He plonked himself down on the kurb and examined the object in his hands. A box… he turned it over and sighed. A _locked_ box. "great lot of help _you _are." He muttered to the box. He stood up, walked to the cave and peered inside. Draco and his dog seemed to be having a good time.

Now there was just the small matter about where he would reside. He glanced across the street and saw a wall covered with graffiti. But no place that was fit for living in. It appeared Mr. Malfoy had taken the best location. Smartass. I could always ask to live with him… He thought. He looked at the scene in the cave. He knocked on the wall of the cave and threw off his cloak, leaving the box inside. Malfoys eyes widened, "Potter," he spat with pure venom in his voice. "What are you doing here." Harry wasn't surprised at his reaction. "I cant find anywhere to live on the streets, and I was wondering if I could possibly live with you?" He spoke calmly, hoping that it might work. "And why should_ I_ let _you_ live with _me_?" He asked, Harry could hear the anger rising in his voice. "Because… I… Have something of _yours _which you might like back." Harry said, raising his eyebrows as if to prove a point. "and what might that be?" He asked, disbeleiving what Harry was sayying. "A certain, black, locked box." He replied. Draco's eyes widened. This did sound true, and if harry somehow opened the box which contained his most deep utmost private thoughts well… point is, he needed that box back. "alright." He grunted. "you can stay." Harry let out a breath of releif. "Thankyou!" "now can I have my box back?" asked malfoy. Harry chuckled. "Not yet mister malfoy. You'll get it when we leave." Draco glared. "and so how do I know that you really have it?" he asked slowly. Harry thought for a moment, and pulled the box out of the cloak. "There, now you know I have it, but your not going to take it because I will have an anti-dr.. malfoy spell on it. He almost slipped. The platinum haired teen glared at his aquantance.

© Stephii The Vampire Queen


End file.
